Shadamy story: Diamonds
by LexiChick08
Summary: This is a Shadamy story, Duh! By your favorite chick! Ok so Amy finds out why Sonic doesn't love her then she gets lost in fog then she finds Shadow's house and stays comfy there... maybe a little to comfy... R&R! ONLY NICE COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED!


**Lexi: Hey guys!**

**Taylor: Levs chick! :D ... Levs chick! Look out for your obsessed fans!  
**

**Lexi: My obsessed fans? Where have i heard that before?**

**Penny and Chey: Lexi! *Jumps on Lexi***

**Lexi: AHHH! Penny! Chey!**

**Penny and Chey: *Get off of Lexi*  
**

**Chey: Soo Lexi... What's this story gonna be about?**

**Lexi: This story is about Shadamy! Duh!**

**Penny: I think she means what is this Shadamy story gonna be about?**

**Lexi: Ohhh! Yeah this story is a song fic with my fave song "Diamonds" by: Rihanna**

**Taylor: *Gasp* I love that song!**

**Lexi: Ikr! Ok, so Sonic, Shadow and Amy do not belong to me! They belong to SEGA! Enjoy!**

_**Songs in this story-**_

_**Fanfic song: Diamonds by Rihanna**_

_**Amy's ringtone: Right thru me by Nikki Manaj**_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A young pink hedgehog in a red V-neck tank top, a red mini skirt and the same boots she wears everyday, Amy Rose, sat on a bench in the park with her head held low, tears dripping off her cheeks. Her hero has rejected her in the most hurtful of ways.

_**Shine bright like a d**__**iamond**_

_**Shine bright like diamond**_

_(Flash back)_

Amy walked up the stair case on the outside of the blue house that belonged to her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic has the stomach virus so she decided to get him a 'get well soon' gift. A new pair of running shoes! She was so excited, she ran up to the white door then knock three times. A few groans were heard behind the door. The blue hedgehog opened the door the coughed. He looked up to she the perky hedgehog, he groaned in frustration,

"Listen Amy, i don't feel like playing 'chase me all around town' today."

Amy stood there for a moment the said,

"Sonic, I knew you weren't felling good today so-"

"So, you decide to come bug me even though you knew i wasn't felling good." Sonic stated harshly.

Amy tried her best to be calm with him,

"No! I came to-"

"To come and nag me about how you love me and want to marry me, ya, ya! I already know!" The blue blur said even louder.

That was it. Amy yelled to the hedgehog,

"NO! If you would let finish, i was gonna say: Hey Sonic, i came by to ask if you were felling better and to give this get well soon gift!"

She held out the red box to the hedgehog and he took it out her hands and opened it.

"A new pair of shoes... Thanks." Sonic said even though he already has like a lot more in his closet from Amy.

_**Find light in the beautiful sea**_

_**I chose to be happy,**_

_**You and I, You and I,  
**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

Amy blushes a little and asked, "So, when do you wanna go out?"

Sonic looked up and said, "Amy... We are not going out! I don't love you. I like the things you do for me, it's just i don't love you."

Amy stood there, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sonic ended the conversation, "Good bye Amy." And he shut the door after that.

_(Flash back end)_

She rubbed her left eye and looked up. Amy gasped as she noticed a think fog had spread across the area, she ran out into the streets looking for her home and looked at every street sign. This one sign captured her eye, it was the street Shadow lived on. Amy sighed as she ran down the street looking for a black brick house. She stopped and looked ahead and noticed a black brick house! Amy ran up to the door and knocked three times.

"Damn it!" Was heard behind the door.

A black and red hedgehog in grey sweat pants and no shirt opened the door and gasped, "Rose? What are you doing out here?"

Amy's cheeks lighting up when she looked at the dark males body. Amy shook her head then responded, "Well, it's a long story. Do you mind if i come in?" Shadow looked out and noticed the thick fog and said, "Not at all. Come in."

He stood aside and Amy walked in and sat on the couch.

_**You're a shooting star i see**_

_**A vision of ecstasy**_

_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

Shadow walked into the kitchen and came into the living room with two coke cola bottles and gave one to Amy and asked,

"So, what brings you here?"

Shadow walked to the window and looked thru the blinds while Amy said,

"Well, I was going to Sonic's house to give him a get well soon gift because he is sick, then he started mocking me about what i tell him every day in the meanest voice then i try to give him the gift, he says thanks and i asked when our next date was and he just said he doesn't love me."

Shadow came and sat next to Amy and said, "Yeah, he's a dick when he is sick."

Amy giggled and Shadow's cheeks turned pink,

_"She has the most cutest laugh... Wait! What am I thinking? She might still be in love with faker."_ Shadow thought.

Amy looked at Shadow and said, "Well, thanks for the soda."

_**I knew that we'd become one right away**_

_**Oh right away**_

_**At first sight i felt the energy of sun rays**_

_**I saw the life (Inside your eyes)**_

Shadow responded, "Your welcome."

Amy stared at Shadow as he drank his soda. Her cheeks turned light red, he was very muscular and his voice was so calming. Shadow stopped drinking his soda and asked, "What?"

Amy stopped staring and said, "Uh... There is something in your quills."

She leaned up to him and pretended to flick something. When Amy leaned back down, Shadow's face was red. He just looked at her cleavage by accident. Amy asked," Why are you so red?"

Shadow looked around for an answer and said, "Um... It's getting hot in here."

Amy blushed only a little then said, "I think it's pretty cold."

_**So shine bright, tonight you and I**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

Shadow chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Amy smiled and looked out the window and sighed, it was getting dark and the fog was still thick. A sound startled the hedgehogs, Shadow ran into the kitchen and a black and red chao was sitting on the floor next to a broken plate.

"Chao!" The little chao cried.

Shadow ran over to the chao and gently picked it up then turned to Amy.

"Bad! No! No braking glass! You could get hurt, Shade." Shadow scolded.

"Chao..." Shade cooed.

Amy asked, "Um... Who's chao is that?"

"Mine."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Shade."

"Aw! He is so cute."

The little chao flew out of Shadow's arms and on top of Amy's head, Amy giggled. Shadow watched and Amy pulled Shade off her head and cradled him in her arms and Shade yawned then fell asleep. Amy walked into the living room and set the little chao on the couch. Amy sighed sweetly as she watched the sleeping chao, Shadow walked behind her and set a hand on her shoulder and she jumped then sigh as she noticed it was Shadow.

"Don't scare me like that!" She quietly laughed, Shadow just chuckled.

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_** Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the**** sky 2x**_

Amy looked at Shadow and Shadow looked back at her. Ruby orbs meet with jade emeralds, they lean in towards each other and close their eyes slowly. Their lips almost touched when a crash of thunder boomed out side. Both hedgehogs jumped and looked out the window. Shadow sighed, it was completely dark out and to top it all off, thunder and lightning crashed along with rain pouring down.

"Good thing you came here or you would have gotten lost in that storm!"

"Yeah, glad I could come over!" She said with a smile.

A sound made both hedgehogs go quiet.

_(You see right thru me, how do you do that shit_

_how do you do that shit, how do you-)_

Amy reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Her phone was ringing, she then answered her phone and said, "Hello?"

**"Hey, Amy. I just called to make sure you were ok and ya know, not in this storm."**

It was Sonic. Amy responded,

"How dare you call me after you tell me you don't love me but you call me to make sure I'm ok!"

**"Amy... I do love you! But, I love you as a sister!"**

Amy's heart sunk,

"Oh... well... Ok... Just to let you know, I'm fine and I safe."

**"Ok cool. Well, I'll see you later! Bye Ames!"**

"Good bye." Amy said and with that, she ended the phone call.

Shadow came up behind her and asked, "Hey Ames. Are you ok?"

Amy then turned and buried her face in his white chest fuzz then cried. Shadow wrapped his arms around her figure. Amy said in between sobs,

"S-sonic said that h-he loved me. But as a l-little s-sister."

Inside of Shadow's head, he was dancing and singing saying, _"Yes! Finally! She is mine!"_

**_Palms rise in the universe_**

**_As we moonshine and molly_**

**_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_**

**_We're like diamonds in the sky_**

Amy wiped her eyes and let go of Shadow but he was still holding her. Amy's muzzle turned dark pink but then she held him a little longer.

Shade woke up with a yawn then looked at his master and the young, pink girl. The little chao gasped then flew to the stereo and pulled out a c.d. then carefully put it into the stereo and turned the volume up only a little.

Amy looked up at Shadow he looked down at her. Rubys meet emeralds, they heard music then looked over to the stereo and the little chao was dancing on top of the stereo to the song, Diamonds by Rihanna.

_**You're a shooting star i see**_

_**A vision of ecstasy**_

_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**At first sight i felt energy of sun rays**_

_**I saw the life (inside your eyes)**_

_**So shine bright, tonight you and i**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

Shadow and Amy looked at each other and simply laughed. They stared at each other and Shadow asked,

"Would you dance with me?"

Amy bit her bottom lip and replied,

"Yeah."

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky 2x  
**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

Both hedgehogs held each other closely and slowly rocked back in forth. Amy felt something in her heart, like freedom, freedom from chasing Sonic around, it's like her heart was locked and she was reaching for the wrong key, but when Sonic told her the information about him and her over the phone, it's like everything was so clear!

Amy looked up at Shadow and smiled. She is reaching for the right key now.

_**So shine bright, tonight you and i**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Eye to eye, so alive**_

_**We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Oh oh... Yeah**_

Amy stopped moving and looked up at Shadow and he looked down at her, eye to eye. They leaned in slowly, for the perfect moment.

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

Their lips so close but not touching just yet. Shade's cheeks turned pink as he covered his eyes but removed one paw to take a quick peek. Shadow closed his eye as did Amy and their lips touched in a heat sensation. They kissed for a few minutes then parted and they looked at each other, eye to eye then Shadow said,

"I love you."

Amy smiled and responded,

"I love you, too."

They leaned in for another kiss. Finally, Amy found the perfect love... More like... The perfect diamond in the sky.

_**Shine bright like a diamond**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**Lexi: So... how was it?**

**Taylor: *Sobs* T-that was so b-beautiful, L-levs chick!**

**Penny: I a-agree! Waa!**

**Chey: I-it was s-so amazing! Whaa! T-that was p-perfect!**

**Lexi: But guys, you know if you cry, t-then i c-cry! Waa! *Sobs*  
**

**Taylor: It's ok Levs chick... R&R...**

**Lexi: O-only nice c-comments are allowed! *Sniff***


End file.
